The present disclosure relates generally to preparation of coaxial cables for coaxial cable connectors, and, more particularly, to tools and methods for preparation of coaxial cables without exposing the braided outer conductor of the coaxial cables.
Coaxial cable connectors, such as F-connectors, are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. For example, F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes an inner conductor surrounded by a dielectric layer, which is in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid defining a conductive grounding sheath. The conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is typically secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Currently, the coaxial cable is prepared by removing a portion of the outer jacket, and flaring and folding the outer braid back over the outer jacket. However, the step of flaring and folding the outer braid over the outer jacket is a time consuming and difficult process. Further, small fragments of the outer braid may break off. These small fragments may cause electrical shorts in nearby electrical systems and/or enter the skin of cable installer.
Accordingly, alternative stripping tools and methods for preparing coaxial cables for connectors may be desired.